1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mixer, and more particularly, to an active mixer.
2. Related Art
Direct conversion receivers used in a wireless communication system require a mixer capable of implementing a low flicker noise (i.e., a 1/f noise), high linearity, that is, a high 3rd order intercept point (IP3) and a 2nd order intercept point (IP2).
An active mixer has a high signal to noise ratio because it has a high flicker noise and low linearity in a low frequency band. Accordingly, the active mixer has a problem in that it is unable to be used in the direct conversion receiver. Furthermore, the active mixer is problematic in that it is difficult to be actually applied although it has an advantage of obtaining high output with respect to a passive mixer due to the problem.